A Demon Lord's Love
by Shadwyen
Summary: Sesshomaru slowly realizes that he is falling for one of his servants. But something doesn't quite seem right about her, can he figure it out? Will he realize his feelings before its too late? Will I ever shut up? Er, yes I will. Just read it, please?
1. Chapter One

I no own, you no sue, or else no more fics!  
  
A Demon Lord's Love (chapter one)  
  
"Sen, what are you doing?" a kitsune asked, peering over the young female inuyoukai's shoulder.  
  
"Hello Karrei, I'm making something." Sen replied. She smiled softly and covered up the weaving she was doing. Karrei whimpered and tried to peer under the cloth.  
  
"I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Karrei pouted. Sen giggled but uncovered the design. Karrei gasped as she studied it. It was of their master, Lord Sesshomaru. He was standing on a cliff, his hair and tail flowing in the wind. Sen was almost done, but she hadn't done his hair. "Why didn't you do his hair?" Karrei asked, stroking the weaving.  
  
"I can't find anything to use for it. Nothing seems right." Sen said, frowning. She brushed her long waist-length, midnight blue hair over her shoulder. Karrei gathered her hair up and started to braid it, calming Sen down.  
  
"Why not use some of his hair?" Karrei asked, nonchalently. Sen froze and glanced at her over her shoulder.  
  
"How will I get it?"  
  
"I can get it, I clean up his room everyday, I can pull his hair out of the brush." Karrei said, smiling brightly. She was older than Sen, but it sometimes seemed like she was only a pup.  
  
"You'll do that for me?"  
  
"Of course! You're my best friend." Karrei hugged her around the neck, grinning at her.  
  
"Thanks," Sen replied, smiling down at her weaving. Karrei hurried away to get ready for the day. Sen sighed and slipped the weaving under a loose floorboard under her futon. She quickly got dressed in her servant clothes. A sleeveless dress that went to her knees but was cut on both sides to her hips, and pants underneath. Her clothes were tan today, since she was going to be in the garden. She hurried outside and grabbed some gardening tools. She settled herself down and started pulling weeds from the flowers and plants.  
  
The sun shone brightly on her back, making her become warm. She rubbed her neck and wiped some sweat off her forehead as she finished her weeding. She walked down the stone pathway to her next area. There were some plants that needed to be planted and watered before the sun made them wilt. She easily dug a hole and placed the first plant in, covering the roots with the dirt and pouring some water on the plant. She smiled, seeing the plant seem to turn brighter green. She was halfway done with the planting when she noticed that rain clouds were covering the sky and sun. She finished planting, in time for the rain to come down.  
  
She was just about to hurry into the castle, when she heard a soft whimper. Backtracking, she saw her master's adopted daughter. Rin was crouched in a shaded area with a swing under. She was apparently playing when the storm had struck. Rin whimpered again as thunder streaked the sky. Sen hurried over to the girl and lifted her into her arms. Rin gripped her shoulders in fear, whimpering.  
  
"Rin want Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried. Sen gently started to coo at the frightened girl, covering her with her own body as she darted into the rain. Rin cried as Sen carried her into the castle, becoming soaked from the rain. Sen crouched and placed the girl on the floor, looking her over for any injuries. Rin sniffled but climbed back into Sen's arms. The female inuyoukai merely held her in her lap, rocking gently back and forth. After awhile, she leaned against the wall and fell asleep, Rin sleeping peacefully in her lap. That was how Sesshomaru had found them. 


	2. Chapter Two

I no own, you no sue, or else no more fics!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
A Demon Lord's Love (chapter two)  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Rin want Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried. Sen gently started to coo at the frightened girl, covering her with her own body as she darted into the rain. Rin cried as Sen carried her into the castle, becoming soaked from the rain. Sen crouched and placed the girl on the floor, looking her over for any injuries. Rin sniffled but climbed back into Sen's arms. The female inuyoukai merely held her in her lap, rocking gently back and forth. After awhile, she leaned against the wall and fell asleep, Rin sleeping peacefully in her lap. That was how Sesshomaru had found them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Sesshomaru looked out the window, staring into the storm worriedly. Two things were on his mind, a) that Rin wasn't fooling around in his study like normally, and b) there have been too many storms lately, hitting his lands. He growled faintly, thinking that if Jaken had let Rin out into the gardens during this, he would pay VERY dearly. Turning from the window, the lord walked rapidly down the halls. He spotted the doors that led to the gardens. Then he spotted the two figures sitting against the wall.  
  
He imediantly reconized Rin, and then reconized the woman as a servant. Crouching down beside them, he saw the servant had wrapped her midnight blue tail around Rin to keep her warm. She had a dark blue triangle shape on her forehead, with two blue lines on her cheeks and neck. She was holding Rin tightly, as though afraid the girl would get injured. He picked the two up, noticing that the servant was shivering with a blue tinge to her lips. He brought the two to his room, laying them on his bed. The servant jerked, feeling his silk sheets. To his surprise, she curled around Rin protectively. She blinked her eyes open, revealing midnight blue irises with a gold ring on the outer edge. She gasped, seeing him. She tried to sit up to bow, but Rin clenched her shirt tightly. Quickly figuring out a way, she pressed her head to his bed, hiding her face from view.  
  
"Forgive me, Milord," she murmured, trying to be meek. She tensed when he ran his claws through her hair, it had gotten slightly loose in her dash to the castle.  
  
"You saved Rin from the rain, when you could have left her out there." he said, watching her for any reaction. He smelled her slight intimidation by him, smirking slightly at it. Her reply replaced his smirk with a look of shock though.  
  
"I would have saved her even if she weren't your daughter. She's a mere child, unable to decide what race she is born to." Sen said softly, tightening her hold on the girl. Rin snuggled into her chest deeper.  
  
"You do not care that she is human?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"No sir,"  
  
"What's your name?" she hesitated at his question.  
  
"Sen," she said softly. He looked at her for a moment.  
  
"What were you doing in the gardens?"  
  
"Weeding and planting, then the storm hit and I took Rin inside." she kept her voice soft, humble and meek.  
  
"Very well, go back to your quarters and get dressed into some dry clothes." he ordered, eyeing her soaked apparel. She gave a small nod and slowly untangled Rin from her. She quickly got off the bed and passed Sesshomaru. He merely watched her leave from the corner of his eye. She hurried down the halls to the servant quarters. She slipped the wet clothes off and slipped some dry ones on, them being the same tan color. She sat down on her futon after pulling out her weaving. She curled her blankets around her in a cocoon, and started weaving again. She was adding something though, the figure of a small girl hiding behind one of Sesshomaru's legs.  
  
"Hey! I got some hair for you." Karrei chirped, appearing quite suddenly. Sen gave a tired smile to her, but continued her work. Karrei gave a small sigh and began fixing Sen's hair. "Get caught in the rain?" she asked slyly.  
  
"Yeah," Sen sneezed, jerking her weaving out of the way.  
  
"Oh! You're adding Rin-chan to the weaving?" Karrei said, placing her chin on Sen's shoulder.  
  
"Uh huh," Sen rubbed her nose. Karrei cleaned Rin's room several times, and Rin had grown to like Karrei. Sen carefully threaded the hair into the weave, being very careful since it was so thin and fragile. Sen gave a small snort to that thought, *Lord Sesshomaru fragile? Noway,* she smiled as she finished the weave, thinking it was almost perfect. She had added even the markings on his face, his eyes shone out as well as his hair though.  
  
"You gonna sign it?" Karrei asked. Sen shrugged, pulling some of her hair out. She strung it in a needle, then began to thread something in it. Karrei watched as she wrote the kanji for "My Only Lord, My Only Master" in the weave. She had to admit that Sen was excellent at weaving. In the bottom corner, Sen carefully threaded in the kanji for her name. "Wow," Karrei murmured, seeing the hair interwoven glitter. Sen smiled at her work, thinking it was her best work yet. "Are you going to give it to him?"  
  
"Yes, our lord's day of birth is coming up. All the servants are getting ready for it. They're going to cook his favorite food, and give him presents. To celebrate this occasion." Sen explained, as she sewed the woven picture onto a background of silk. The dark blue silk complemented the bright threads wondrously. Karrei smirked and pulled out a sheet of silk, large enough for Sen to wrap her gift in.  
  
"I managed to snatch this." she winked at Sen's surprised look. Sen smiled gratefully and took it, wrapping the gift carefully. She stowed the gift in her floorboard, not wanting it to get ruined.  
  
"C'mon!" Sen grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. It was lightly drizzling, but the two demonesses didn't care. They danced and frolicked laughing cheerfully. They knew they would get into trouble should one of the higher servants see them, but they also knew that they were needed. Sen was needed because she made most of the fanciful clothing that the guests to the castle wore. Karrei was needed because she was the one that took care of the gardens, making sure they were always in top condition.  
  
"Thanks again for taking my place this morning." Karrei said, smiling at her friend.  
  
"It's alright, you needed to see your mother, I don't mind." Sen said, waving it off. Karrei grinned suddenly, making Sen sit down on the ground.  
  
"Sen," she said, teasingly.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Sen asked, staring at her friend.  
  
"Sing? Please?" Karrei asked, giving her sad eyes.  
  
"You know that I'm not a good singer." Sen complained.  
  
"Better than me, besides, you are a good singer, not good enough to do it for guests, but this is me I'm talking about!" Karrei pouted, giving Sen a small smile. Sen groaned and shook her head.  
  
"Fine, what song?"  
  
"There Can Be Miracles, I love that song!" Karrei laid her head down in Sen's lap, waiting. Sen sighed and closed her eyes, remembering the lyrics.  
  
"Many nights we prayed, with no proof anyone could hear. In our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood. Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could.  
  
"There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles, you can achieve, When you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe." she got up, dancing to the lyrics.  
  
"In this time of fear, when prayer so often proves in vain. Hope seems like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away. Yet now I'm standing here, my heart so full I can't explain. Seeking faith and speaking words, I'd never thought I'd say." she hugged her arms to her chest, spinning around.  
  
"There can be miracles, when you believe (When you believe). Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles, you can achieve (You can achieve). When you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe." Sen bowed her head, Karrei joined with her in singing.  
  
"They don't always happen when you ask. And it's easy to give in to your fear. But when you're blinded by your pain. Can't see your way safe through the rain. A small but still resilient voice.  
  
Says help is very near.  
  
"There can be miracles (miracles). When you believe (When you believe). Though hope is frail. It's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles. You can achieve (You can achieve). When you believe. Somehow you will. You will when you believe. You will when you believe. You will when you believe. Just believe, just believe. You will when you believe."  
  
Sen sighed, looking down to see Karrei's tail waving slightly, Karrei was asleep. Sen giggled softly, moving over to shake her friend's shoulder. She didn't realize that someone had watched her. A pair of gold eyes watched the two girls, very interested in one of them. 


	3. Chapter Three

I no own, you no sue, or else no more fics!  
  
A Demon Lord's Love (chapter three)  
  
Last Time:  
  
Sen sighed, looking down to see Karrei's tail waving slightly, Karrei was asleep. Sen giggled softly, moving over to shake her friend's shoulder. She didn't realize that someone had watched her. A pair of gold eyes watched the two girls, very interested in one of them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Sen finished sewing the sleeve onto a guest kimono, biting the thread to cut it. Several other demonesses were sewing in the room with her, talking softly. Apparently, there was a meeting for the lords and ladies to find mates. Every village had to send someone to represent them. A girl was talking excitedly about how her village had chosen her to go. Sen felt a feeling of forebonding, knowing her father was going to send her a letter. Sure enough, a young messanger boy tore into the room and handed a letter to her, blushing nervously. She sighed and opened the letter, scanning the note. Yup, she had been chosen.  
  
"Wow! Sen's going too! This is excellent! Come on you two!" several girls leaped up and hauled Sen and Kitrina, the other demoness, towards a closet. Inside were several months of outfits, hanging neatly up. They were the design of the servant clothes, except they were made of silk and had a few beads sown into them.  
  
"Apparently, Lord Sesshomaru's great-great-great-grandfather had made the servants wear these to special occasions. You two can wear these on the trip! It'll take about two weeks, so you better start packing!" the girls began fussing over which colors mathed with them. After about a couple of weeks of clothing was packed, they returned to their work. They finished early, since they would be celebrating tomorrow because of Sesshomaru's day of birth. Everyone went to bed early, needing the rest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
All of the servants had given their lord presents, and had made the best food to celebrate. All except Sen. She hadn't found a way to give her gift to him, without letting the other servants see it. Karrei sighed through her nose, half-glaring at her friend.  
  
"Go put it on his bed for crying out loud!" she said, irritated. Sen sighed, looking down at her gift sadly.  
  
"I shouldn't have made it." Sen said softly, staring at it.  
  
"That's it! Sen, go put it on his bed! He most likely won't be there!" Karrei fumed. Sen sighed but nodded, picking the bundle up.  
  
"Wish me luck." she was gone before Karrei could say anything. Sen avoided the other servants easily, making her way up to her lord's room. She hesitated infront of it, before slipping inside silently. His room was semi- dark, but when she entered, candles burst into flame. She quickly placed the gift on his bed, turning to leave. She paused though, looking around his room. in awe and shock. Paintings hung from the walls, with fancy signatures of the women who made them. Sen felt overwhelmed, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"These are far better than my gift will ever be." she whispered, staring at them. "He's probably going to throw it away," she hugged herself as she kept the tears from coming out. She didn't notice that Sesshomaru was watching her.  
  
He was surprised to see her placing something on his bed, so he kept quiet, when he heard her whispers, he snapped out of his shock to watch her intently. She apparently lost the battle to control her tears, one slid down her cheek to fall to the ground. He was surprised, to see the tear harden and hit the ground with a small thud.  
  
She covered her face, running out of the room, sobbing silently. He crept to his bed, seeing the bundle she had put there, and the gem on the floor. He picked the gem up, staring at it in awe. It was blue, with light blue swirls inside it. He placed it on his desk, sitting down and pulling the bundle onto his lap. He opened it gently, pulling the weaving out. He stared at it in surprise, it was excellent weaving, and the fact that she had made it for him. He smiled faintly, running his claw over the form of Rin, being careful not to rip it. His attention caught on the image's hair. He lifted it up, sniffing it faintly. He imediantly reconized that it was his hair, and that she had used her own hair to sign her name. She smelled of flowers, and the rain.  
  
He looked around his room, his gaze landing on a necklace of his mother's. It had light blue beads with a silver dog head charm. He felt torn, knowing that he should give something personal to her, since she had. Frowning to himself, he got up and took the necklace out. It was beautifully made, and smooth. He nodded to himself and slipped it into a small box, setting out to find the girl, Sen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Sen found herself in the gardens, sitting on the rim of a fountain. She sniffed softly, bringing her legs to her chest. She sighed, deciding to sing to free herself.  
  
"Everybody's got something they had to leave behind, One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time, There's no use looking back or wondering, How it could be now or might have been, Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know.  
  
"I've never had a dream come true, Till the day that I found you, Even though I pretend that I've moved on, You'll always be my baby, I never found the words to say, You're the one I think about each day, And I know no matter where life takes me to, A part of me will always be with you." she stood up and began walking around the garden.  
  
"Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time, And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind, There's no use looking back or wondering, How it could be now or might have been, Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.  
  
"I've never had a dream come true, Till the day that I found you, Even though I pretend that I've moved on, You'll always be my baby, I never found the words to say, You're the one I think about each day, And I know no matter where life takes me to, A part of me will always be.  
  
"You'll always be the dream that fills my head, Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget, There's no use looking back or wondering, Because love is a strange and funny thing, No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye, No no no no.  
  
"I've never had a dream come true, Till the day that I found you, Even though I pretend that I've moved on, You'll always be my baby, I never found the words to say (words to say), You're the one I think about each day, And I know no matter where life takes me to, A part of me will always be, A part of me will always be with you." she looked up into the night sky.  
  
Sesshomaru watched her from a shadowed spot in the garden. He held the small box tightly, watching her as though she would disappear. She sat back down on the fountain, bringing one leg to her chest. She trailed her fingers in the water, the cool liquid seemed to calm her down slightly. He carefully placed the box on the fountain, then fled to a window above the garden. He watched to see how she would react to the gift.  
  
Sen rubbed her arms slightly, feeling a breeze hit her. She rose to her feet, intending to go back to the servants' quarters. She stopped, spotting something on the fountain. She slipped quietly over to it, lifting the box up to see her name engraved in the wood. Hesitantly, she opened it to see the necklace. She gasped and carefully took it out, seeing it sparkle. She studied it carefully, noting the fine craftsmanship into the charm. She sighed sadly and placed it back into the box, carrying it inside. Sesshomaru watched as she carried it to his room, instead of her quarters.  
  
Sen peeked into her lord's room, noticing that the necklace in her hold was her deceased lady's, afterall. She slipped inside and gently placed the necklace back in the case. She hesitated for a moment, then grabbed some paper and ink. She jotted down a quick note and placed it under the necklace. Staring at the necklace for a moment, she quickly left, not wanting to be caught in her lord's room so late. She was in so much of a hurry, that she didn't notice Sesshomaru in the shadows.  
  
Sesshomaru entered his room quickly, seeing that she had placed the necklace back in its case, but with something else. He picked the note up, unfolding it carefully. Her writing was easy to read, though he could tell she had been taught differently.  
  
" Dear Whoever, Forgive me for giving the necklace back. It was milord~ mother~ necklace and shouldn`t have been given to me. To be completely honest, that necklace is probably worth more than all my belongings put together, including my own life. I am a mere servant, unworthy of such a gift. I ask that you forgive me, whoever you are, and not to try and give me something as valuable like that again. Please forgive me. A humble servant, Sen. "  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't say anything after reading the letter. He could, of course, order her to take the necklace, but then she would be uncomfortable, and would know that he had given it to her as a gift. Sighing softly, he turned and smirked, spotting something that would work. He had several jars filled with glass beads, all different colors. He grabbed a bead out of a jar and studied it, smirking to himself. He got Jaken, whom for some odd reason was up, and ordered him to take the beads to someone he knew. He quickly wrote a letter to this aquaintence, and turned in for bed. Jaken was rushing about, carrying the jars of beads to a different level of the castle. 


	4. Chapter Four

I no own, you no sue, or else no more fics!  
  
A Demon Lord's Love (chapter four)  
  
Last Time:  
  
Sighing softly, he turned and smirked, spotting something that would work. He had several jars filled with glass beads, all different colors. He grabbed a bead out of a jar and studied it, smirking to himself. He got Jaken, whom for some odd reason was up, and ordered him to take the beads to someone he knew. He quickly wrote a letter to this aquaintence, and turned in for bed. Jaken was rushing about, carrying the jars of beads to a different level of the castle. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Sen woke up, hearing hushed whispers. She opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked groggily. The girls giggled and surrounded her, holding out five glass beads of different colors. Sen stared at the beads for a moment, then looked at them. "So? You found some beads." she was just about to get up when the girls turned the beads. Carved in the beads was her name.  
  
"They belong to you Sen!" one chirped. The girls dropped the beads in her lap, then started giggling to themselves.  
  
"Someone obviously fancies you Sen!" Karrei said, picking up one bead. "These beads are finely made, I've never seen them before in the castle."  
  
*That means I can't return them, like I did with the necklace.* Sen thought. She picked the beads up and dropped them in a pouch, slipping it under her futon. She stood up and grabbed her clothes, when another servant ran in. She was holding a small handful of beads.  
  
"Sen! I found some more!" she said happily. Sen stared at the beads for a moment, confused. Karrei pulled Sen's pouch out and opened it, letting the girl drop the multi-colored beads into the pouch with the others. She dropped the pouch in Sen's arms with her clothes.  
  
"Better keep this with ya!" she winked. Sen shrugged, dropping her things onto her futon. They got dressed quickly, Sen placing the pouch in one of her pockets. They all headed off to their stations, getting ready for another day of work. All through the day, servants came running to Sen, because they had found some beads. Sen was happy when they went to bed that night, she was completely exhausted. Not to mention she was also worried about the meeting. They would be leaving in two days, to go to the meeting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Sen sighed as she was about to go take a break. She stood up and started walking down to the kitchen, to grab something to eat. She was stopped by Jaken, Sesshomaru's right hand servant.  
  
"You there!" he smacked her head with his staff, causing her to grab it in pain. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama wishes to speak to you! NOW!" he smacked her again when she didn't react.  
  
"Alright! Stop hitting me!" she growled. He nodded and led her to Sesshomaru's study. She slipped inside, standing by the doorway. He was facing away from her, looking out of the window. She could see that it overlooked the garden, smiling softly, she saw Rin was picking some flowers. She quickly dropped the smile when he turned to her. He motioned for her to sit down, which she hurriedly did, glancing at Jaken as she did so. She kept her hands folded infront of her, her back straight.  
  
"You are probably wondering why I asked for you to come." he said slowly. She gave a small nod, not looking at his face. She heard him sit down and move some papers. "I heard that someone's been giving you gifts." she hesitantly nodded, gripping her hands together. "May I see?" he held out his hand, waiting. She nodded and pulled the pouch out, dropping it in his hand. She watched as he opened it and looked inside. Jaken stretched trying to see inside the pouch. "Tell me, do you have any idea who gave these to you?"  
  
Sen's heart dropped to her stomach. She had thought the beads were from him, with a very high doubt that they did, since he was the only one she had ever given anything to. She bit her bottom lip, trying to think of anyone else who would give her the beads.  
  
"No sir," she said softly. "I don't know who could have given me these beads." she added hesitantly. He closed the pouch, giving it back to her.  
  
"Are you certain?" he asked quietly. She dared to look into his eyes, hearing something in his voice. His eyes were burning with something, though she couldn't identify what. Slowly, she shook her head. "Did you think it was someone before?" he asked. Her mouth went dry and she hurriedly dropped her eyes to the floor.  
  
*So, she did think it was someone.* he thought to himself, smirking inwardly. "Who did you think it was?" he asked.  
  
"No one, milord." she said, wishing she could disappear. He stood up, walking over to her. She winced, feeling his cold stare on her.  
  
"Tell me," he ordered. She shivered, but didn't say anything. Until she felt something cuff her head. She hit the floor, holding her head.  
  
"Do as you're told!" Jaken shrieked, waving his staff.  
  
"That's enough Jaken." Sesshomaru growled. Sen shivered, feeling some blood on her fingers from her head. She slowly sat up, keeping her head bowed.  
  
"Forgive me, Milord." she whispered, trying to hold back her pained whimpers. Some blood trickled down her forehead, coming from her hair. Her tail curled around her, in a completely submissive move. To her surprise, she realized that he was ignoring her and instead was glaring at Jaken. Her heart clenched, and she realized that she needed Karrei's help. Her wound was bleeding qute heavily, though her hair was covering it and the blood. Slowly, she crawled back towards the door. Sesshomaru and Jaken didn't notice her leaving, they only did notice when she had run down the hall.  
  
Sen ran down the hall as fast as she could. She finally reached the servants' quarter, her vision blurry. She collapsed onto her futon, whimpering in pain. Karrei came in as fast as she could, pulling Sen into her lap. The kitsune cleaned her head, pouring some plant medicine and painkiller on the wound. Sen gripped her leg, whimpering, and buried her face into her thigh. Her friend growled in anger at whoever did this to her, vowing revenge in her mind. Sen slowly drifted to sleep because of a sedative Karrei had put in the medicine. The kitsune gently began stitching the two inch gash, whimpering for her friend.  
  
"I swear I'll get Jaken for this," Karrei growled, placing a large bandage on her friend's head. She laid the younger demoness on her futon, placing a light blanket on her. Then Karrei left to exact her revenge. She hurried up to Sesshomaru's study, peering inside. Jaken was still in there, although he was whimpering because of the pain Sesshomaru had inflicted on him. Karrei stormed in, ignoring Sesshomaru's glare and grabbed Jaken's throat. "You are going to pay for injuring Sen like that!" she growled, choking the toad.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru!" he cried pitifully. Sesshomaru simply watched, his golden eyes glaring at Jaken. "Please! H..help!?" he choked. When Jaken was almost dead, Sesshomaru stopped her, rather reluctantly, and threw Jaken out a window. The toad shrieked as he fell and landed in a large pile of fertilizer.  
  
"How is she?" he asked Karrei.  
  
"Sleeping, I had to stitch her wound." Karrei's ears flattened slightly, thinking about her injured friend. Sesshomaru nodded slightly, walking out of the door. Karrei shot out of the room, to see him gone. She growled faintly and went to the gardens, she had to pull some more weeds.  
  
Sesshomaru slipped easily into the servants' quarters. He made his way carefully to her side, dodging sleeping futons. He crouched beside her, seeing the large bandage around her head. He lightly touched her hair, causing her to curl up with a whimper. Tears leaked out of her eyes, hardening before they hit the futon. He gathered the gems up, slipping them into his pocket. He gently lifted her up and into his lap. She buried her face into his neck, giving a soft sigh. His tail wrapped around her, keeping her warm in its depth.  
  
To his surprise, her tail curled around his waist, locking tightly around him. She released a low purr, rubbing her head against his neck sensually. He gave a low growl, nuzzling her neck and shoulder. She purred louder, resting her head right on his collarbone. She slowly dragged her tongue up his neck to his ear, then licked his cheek to his temple. She had to stretch slightly to reach but she accomplished her goal. Sighing softly, she curled into his lap, laying her head on his chest. He responded eagerly, nuzzling her forehead and hair, deeply inhaling her scent. She leaned into his face, allowing him to repeat what she had done. His tongue dragged from her shoulder to her ear, then from her cheek to her temple. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, nuzzling her as she slipped back into her sleep. He was content to hold her, until the other servants made their way to the room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Sen blinked open her eyes, wincing from the sunlight streaming in and her aching head. She stared up at the ceiling for awhile, thinking about the dream she had. She rarely dreamed, so it stood out in her mind. A male demon, she couldn't tell who although he seemed familar, had comforted her. She remembered licking him gratefully, which he had responded to quite nicely. She let a small smile curve her lips up, before she buried her nose in her bedding again. It seemed to be so real. She sniffed, then shot up in surprise. A male scent was all over her and her bedding, which meant.....  
  
"Oh crap it was real!" she squeaked, covering her mouth.  
  
"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!!!" Karrei sang loudly. She pounced on the girl, grinning evilly. The other girls were also grinning, and settling themselves around her.  
  
"Yes?" she squeaked, not liking their looks.  
  
"I never thought you would get down with one of the males!" Karrei chirped, her eyes twinkling. "So who was it?"  
  
"KARREI!" Sen shrieked, she dove out of bed and got dressed in a flash, trying to avoid her friend.  
  
"Come on! Tell me! I'm your best friend!" Karrei whined. "Besides! I'll tell you about my night with Daries!"  
  
"Kami no!" Sen shot out of the room, being followed by Karrei.  
  
"Tell me!" Karrei tackled her, grinning.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What's going on here?" the two girls looked up, gulping. Sesshomaru was standing right infront of them, like Sen had almost fallen on him when Karrei tackled her.  
  
"We're sorry Milord!" the chorused, stumbling up to their feet and bowing rapidly. He eyed them, a strange look on his face. His gaze went to Sen, before he let out a small smirk.  
  
"Go pack my things for the meeting." he ordered her. She gave a quick nod and shot off, hurrying to get away from Karrei. "What were you two talking about?" he asked Karrei.  
  
"She had the scent of a male on her when she woke up, I was asking her who it was." Karrei said hesitantly. He gave a small nod and dismissed her. He turned and started towards his chambers, letting a small smirk come onto his face. 


	5. Chapter Five

I no own, you no sue, or else no more fics! Thanks for the reviews, some of them are quite interesting.  
  
**Note!** In some chapters I'll be using some japanese words and phrases, they'll be at the bottom with their english translations for you, ^-^ If I made a mistake, then please feel free to tell me.  
  
A Demon Lord's Love (chapter five)  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Go pack my things for the meeting." he ordered her. She gave a quick nod and shot off, hurrying to get away from Karrei. "What were you two talking about?" he asked Karrei.  
  
"She had the scent of a male on her when she woke up, I was asking her who it was." Karrei said hesitantly. He gave a small nod and dismissed her. He turned and started towards his chambers, letting a small smirk come onto his face. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Sen carried a large bag over to Sesshomaru's bed. She promptly started to fill it with what she had packed. Some clothes, light and heavy incase it got hot or cold, some finely made ones, some casual, and some for sleeping. She also packed plenty of soaps, a hairbrush, some fluffy towels, and anything else he needed. She walked into his closet to see if there was anything else to pack. She found a rather beautiful kimono, embroidered in gold and silver. It was white, with beads and embroidery in it, making a beautiful scene of sakura petals. She carefully pulled it out, carrying it to his bed. She laid it on the bed, carefully folding it so it wouldn't wrinkle. She was just about to place it in when a clawed hand stopped her.  
  
"Not this one." he said gently. She stared up at Sesshomaru, before nodding quickly. She quickly placed it back in his closet, then she spotted something that made her gasp softly. He had her weaving hung up, where only he would see it. He walked over to see what she was doing, looking surprised when he saw her stroking the weaving gently. " I haven't been able to thank you for your gift," he said, standing behind her. He stared at the weaving, stroking the small figure of Rin.  
  
"You don't need to, Milord. I made it of my own free will." she said simply. He turned to her suddenly, a cold look in his eyes.  
  
"When someone gives you a gift, you are expected to give them something in response." he said, furious. She didn't back down, she kept her gaze locked on his.  
  
"I'm but a mere servant," she said, anger welling up in her. Normally she didn't have much of a temper, but on some things, she couldn't help but let it go.  
  
"Servant or lord, it doesn't matter." he said, glaring down at her. "You are supposed to repay that person, no matter what."  
  
"That's not how I was raised." she hissed, her eyes narrowing. He faltered, but she continued. "It does matter, servants are not equal to their masters, if a servant gave a gift to their master, they are not to be given anything, because of their status. It is entirely up to the master whether he gives something in return, although the servant should not expect it. They shouldn't even accept the gift, since it is worth more than themselves." she closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall. "Excuse me," she turned to run but he caught her, whirling her around to face him. Her eyes locked with his again, slightly large because of her surprise.  
  
He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. His eyes closed, as he breathed in her feminine scent. She smelled like the rain, with a hint of jasmine. She closed her eyes, also breathing in his masculine scent. It was heavy, smelling of the earth and the soaps he used which faintly covered his male scent. His hands gripped the back of her tunic, pressing her to his chest as he moved his head to her shoulder. Her hands were pressed to his chest, her fingers clenching his kimono's material. Sen let out a small sigh, her body slowly relaxing against his hard body. Her sigh tickled his ear and neck, brushing his hair against his shoulder. He let out a small sigh, tickling her own ear.  
  
"Sen," he said softly, pulling back to look at her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, confused. He looked away, almost as if he was embarrassed. "What do you want to ask me?" she asked gently. He sighed softly, turning to her.  
  
"Please sing for me." he asked softly. Her eyes widened slightly and her breath caught.  
  
"What?" her mind was blank, until..."How do you know I can sing?"  
  
"I heard you singing, for your friend. Please sing to me." he said softly, not looking at her. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Only on one condition." she said, startling him. He looked at her questioningly. "We get out of your closet." he smirked, pulling her out and into his room. They went to his bed, where she sat down. He sat down beside her, then laid his head in her lap.  
  
"Please sing for me?" he said, nuzzling her leg.  
  
"Okay," she whispered, thinking of a song. " 'This is the place where I sit, This is the part where, I love you too much, Is this as hard as it gets?, 'Cause I'm getting tired, Of pretending I'm tough, I'm here if you want me, I'm yours, you can hold me, I'm empty and taken and, Tumbling and breakin, 'Cause you don't see me, And you don't need me, And you don't love me, The way I wish you would, The way I know you could.  
  
" I dream of worlds, Where you'd understand, And I dream a, Million sleepless nights, I dream of fire when, You're touching my hand, But it twists into smoke, When I turn on the light, I'm speechless and faded, It's too complicated, Is this how the book ends, Nothing but good friends? 'Cause you don't see me, And you don't need me, And you don't love me, The way I wish you would." she stroked his hair, watching him close his eyes lazily.  
  
" This is the place in my heart, This is the place where, I'm falling apart, Isn't this just where we met?, And is this the last chance, That I'll ever get? I wish I was lonely, Instead of just only, Crystal and see- through, And not enough to you.'Cause you don't see me, And you don't need me, And you don't love me, The way I wish you would, 'Cause you don't see me, And you don't need me, And you don't love me, The way I wish you would, The way I know you could.' " she finished.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice." he complimented. "Sing the one you sang to your friend, I liked it." he said sleepily.  
  
" 'Many nights we prayed, with no proof anyone could hear. In our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood. Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could.  
  
"There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles, you can achieve, When you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe." she stroked his hair.  
  
"In this time of fear, when prayer so often proves in vain. Hope seems like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away. Yet now I'm standing here, my heart so full I can't explain. Seeking faith and speaking words, I'd never thought I'd say.  
  
"There can be miracles, when you believe (When you believe). Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles, you can achieve (You can achieve). When you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe.  
  
"They don't always happen when you ask. And it's easy to give in to your fear. But when you're blinded by your pain. Can't see your way safe through the rain. A small but still resilient voice.  
  
Says help is very near.  
  
"There can be miracles (miracles). When you believe (When you believe). Though hope is frail. It's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles. You can achieve (You can achieve). When you believe. Somehow you will. You will when you believe. You will when you believe. You will when you believe. Just believe, just believe. You will when you believe.' " she sang, watching him.  
  
He was completely relaxed in her lap, and his breathing was deep. He had fallen asleep. She gave a small smile, honored to see him when he was peaceful. She carefully got up, placing a pillow under his head. She pulled the bag off his bed, setting it on the floor. She took one more look at him, then left to go finish packing her things. 


	6. Chapter Six

I no own, you no sue, or else no more fics! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
A Demon Lord's Love (chapter six)  
  
Last Time:  
  
He was completely relaxed in her lap, and his breathing was deep. He had fallen asleep. She gave a small smile, honored to see him when he was peaceful. She carefully got up, placing a pillow under his head. She pulled the bag off his bed, setting it on the floor. She took one more look at him, then left to go finish packing her things. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sen watched as Karrei shot from across the room to the other, throwing clothes all over the place as she threw some away. Sen was sitting on her futon, cross-legged, trying not to laugh. "Where is it!" Karrei tore through her things like her life depended upon it. "Ah ha!" Karrei pulled out a white kimono.  
  
"What's that for?" Sen asked, as Karrei brought it to her.  
  
"It's my gift for you, when you find a mate." Karrei chirped, holding it out. Sen fingered the silk, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Karrei," she hugged the kitsune tightly, burying her face in her friend's shoulder.  
  
"You're welcome. You can add all sorts of beads, like the ones we keep finding." Karrei said, going through Sen's pouch. "There are gold, silver, all sorts!" Karrei said, smiling at her friend.  
  
"You are too good for me," Sen said sadly, "but I don't think I'll be finding a mate. My heart belongs to one, but he'll never love me."  
  
"What are you talking about, everyone loves you." Karrei said, confused.  
  
"Everyone but the one I want to love me." Sen said, folding the kimono up. She pulled out a small bag, which contained her thread, needles, beads, yarn, and very personal things. She put the bag into her larger one, with all her clothes.  
  
"If you do find someone there, are you going to give them something?" Karrei asked. Sen sighed.  
  
"I highly doubt I will, but if I do, I'll give them this." she pulled out a ring. It was just a silver band, but had intricate carvings in it. "There's protection spells on it, it used to be my mother's. Along with this," she pulled out a charm. It was a simple pendent, shaped like a tear, of gold with a blue stone set into it.  
  
"They're beautiful." Karrei said, awed. Sen smiled, hugging the two items close. "They're the only things I have left of her." she said softly. She placed the two back in, packing the white kimono in her bag as well. Karrei packed some dresses for Sen, she knew that Sen wouldn't want to wear the servant wear all the time. The two girls dressed into their sleep wear, a blue shirt that was tied around their neck and waist, with red pants. They climbed into bed, said their good nights, and fell asleep quickly. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Sen gave Karrei a tight hug, before climbing into the saddle of a horse. She would be riding to the meeting house. Karrei gave her one final smile, waving as her friend rode off. Sen had her pack on her back, and her form was covered in a water proof cloak. The sky was filled with clouds, which threatened to pour their load down any second. It would take her about two hours to get to the meeting house, on horseback. She could only pray that it didn't start raining before she got there.  
  
She rode for about an hour before slowing the horse to a walk, so he could rest. She hadn't made him run for the hour but switched between trotting and cantering. She pulled her cloak down, pulling her braid over her shoulder. She looked behind her, to see a carriage coming up. She gave a nod to the driver, whom nodded back, as she steered her horse to the edge so the carriage could pass. As the carriage was about even with her, the door opened slightly, allowing her to see the occupant. It was Sesshomaru.  
  
"Need a lift?" he asked. She gave a small smile but shook her head.  
  
"Karrei loaned me her horse," she said, nodding to the black stallion. "I guess I'll see you at the meeting house," she said cheerfully, before lightly kicking the stallion. It sped up and they moved past the carriage, unaware of the surprised and curious gold eyes watching them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Sen pulled out the invitation, handing it to the doorman. He studied it carefully, then checked a piece of paper that had every village representative and lord/lady. He checked her village off, motioning for her to go in. She pulled Karrei's horse towards the stables, where a young servant boy took him from her. She walked up to the meeting house, which seemed to be a castle with bedrooms and a large ball room. She was led to her bedroom, where she deposited her pack, and changed. She had worn simple pants and a shirt on her way, now she changed into one of the servant clothes. It was dark blue with red threading. She fixed her braid, glanced at the mirror, and stepped out of her room. She walked into the ballroom, where the other guests were waiting.  
  
She spotted several people in servant wear, but they weren't from Sesshomaru's home. She looked around, spotting Sesshomaru looking rather bored. There was a demoness hanging on his arm. Sen's heart clenched, seeing how the demoness had large curves and an expensive kimono. She had dark red hair tied back in a bun with a gold hair piece. Glowing green eyes peeked out from curled bangs, fluttering. Sesshomaru tried to pry his arm from her grasp, to no avail. He looked up in time to see Sen looking at him, then turn away.  
  
*What was I thinking? He's probably going to choose that beautiful kitsune, why would he choose me?* she thought, turning away from him. She pulled her mother's ring out, rubbing it affectionately. She walked out of the ballroom, going into the gardens the castle had. She sat cross-legged on a small rise, able to see the entire garden there. She sat there, looking at her mother's ring. She turned it slowly, the designs flashing gold in the sun. She looked up, seeing a shadow had fallen over her. She quickly hid the ring, not wanting anyone to see it. The snake demon above her smiled, settling himself by her side.  
  
"Hello, my name'sss Naazaa." he introduced. She gave a fake smile at him.  
  
"Sen," she replied, placing her ring in her pocket unseen.  
  
"Sss-en. What a beautiful name," he complimented. She shrugged. "Hone-sss- tly! It i-sss a beautiful name." he insisted.  
  
"Forgive me, but what do you want?" she asked, tiredly.  
  
"To find a mate, that'sss why everyone i-sss here." he said simply.  
  
"I meant, why are you talking to me? Everyone is in the ballroom." she rephrased.  
  
"I sss-aw you sss-itting out here, all by your-sss-elf. I de-sss-iceded to join you, after all you are a beautiful sss-pe-sss-imen, for a mate." he said. Sen let out a laugh.  
  
"I know about your kind, Naazaa. You eat your mate, which is why you're here. You're here to find another mate."  
  
"True, but I'm different than the re-sss-t of my kind. I wi-sss-h to have only one mate. You," he hissed, reaching to touch her neck. She growled, making him stop in surprise. Her eyes glowed scarlet for a moment, warning him.  
  
"Touch me snake, and die. I don't care if I'm thrown out, I will kill you." she hissed. She stood up and walked into the castle, leaving a very angry snake.  
  
"How dare sss-he! I am the mo-sss-t powerful of my kind! And yet sss-he refu-sss-ed me? I mu-sss-t take her a-sss my own!" he hissed.  
  
Sen looked into the ballroom, then walked down to her room. She walked in and closed the door, then saw her silent visiter. She froze, staring at him in surprise. He stood up from his perch on her bed. His long silver hair glinting from the sun through her opened curtains. "Sen," he said softly, walking towards her. He raised one hand to cup her cheek, when someone knocked.  
  
"Sss-en! I need to sss-peak with you!" Naazaa said, pounding on the door. Sesshomaru glared at the door, then turned his gaze to Sen as she opened the door slightly.  
  
"What do you need Naazaa? I told you to leave me alone."  
  
"I want you to be my mate!" Naazaa said, placing a hand on her door. He tried to open it so he could step in.  
  
"No! I don't want you as a mate!" Sen growled, trying to close the door. Naazaa hissed angrily, shoving the door open. Sen hit the ground, after being thrown. Sesshomaru had quickly hidden, when she opened the door, and now watched. Naazaa stepped in, grabbing Sen's arm and picking her up. "Let go of me Naazaa!" Sen growled. The snake hissed, baring his venomous fangs.  
  
"You will be my mate!" he hissed, placing her on the bed and laying on top of her. She growled, her eyes glowing scarlet. He laughed, enjoying her struggles. "You cannot tran-sss-form in here, my mate."  
  
"I'm not your mate!" she roared, her eyes glowing completely scarlet. She threw him off, crouching on the floor. He hit the wall, slumping down it surprised. Sesshomaru stepped out, picking the snake up and throwing him outside. He locked the door, turning to the growling Sen. She was obviously taking him as a threat as well.  
  
"Sen," he said, walking over to her slowly. She growled louder, warning him to stay away. He crept closer, then grabbed her shoulders. She growled, and started scratching his arms. He merely pinned her to the bed, ignoring her scratching and struggles. She growled and bit down on his arm, her fangs piercing his skin and drawing blood. He growled loudly at her, pressing her down on the bed.  
  
Now he knew why Naazaa enjoyed her squirming form. Her body was slender, covering in lean muscles. She moved fluidly against him, bucking against his hard toned form. He couldn't help but become aroused by her movements. He held himself back as she started to tire herself out, but she was still biting on his upper arm. One clawed hand was gripping his kimono on his chest, the other was gripping his arm, the same one she was biting.  
  
"Sen! Calm down!" he ordered. Her response was to bite down harder, trying to rip his arm off his body. Her body had stopped bucking, and was now snugly pressed in between the bed and his body. Growling, he released her other shoulder, digging his hand into her hair. He tried to pull her head back, and release his arm, but she wasn't buying it. She bit down harder, causing some blood to trickle down her cheek.  
  
He hissed in pain, before leaning his head down to hers and nuzzling her ear affectionately. Her eyes widened, but remained scarlet. She slowly released his arm, not pressing down anymore, but kept her fangs buried in him. He continued to nuzzle her, and even licked her ear. His arm went underneath her, pressing her close to his chest as he sat up. He lifted her into his lap, still nuzzling her. After awhile, she released his arm completely. Instead, she was blinking at him, confused. Her scarlet eyes stared up at him, not understanding.  
  
He merely licked his blood off her cheeks and lips. Leaning against him, she stared down at his wound, a neat set of teeth marks with fangs. Whining, she nuzzled his face before letting a tear fall from her eye. It glittered, haardening before it hit her hand. He watched as she placed the tear by his wound. It glowed brightly, turning to liquid and dripping onto his wound. It sealed up, glowing brightly as it healed. He gathered her in his arms, holding her close to his chest. She rested her head under his chin, her eyes slowly closing. 


	7. Chapter Seven

I no own, you no sue, or else no more fics!  
  
A Demon Lord's Love (chapter seven)  
  
Last Time:  
  
He merely licked his blood off her cheeks and lips. Leaning against him, she stared down at his wound, a neat set of teeth marks with fangs. Whining, she nuzzled his face before letting a tear fall from her eye. It glittered, hardening before it hit her hand. He watched as she placed the tear by his wound. It glowed brightly, turning to liquid and dripping onto his wound. It sealed up, glowing brightly as it healed. He gathered her in his arms, holding her close to his chest. She rested her head under his chin, her eyes slowly closing. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Sen woke, her head pounding. She moved to stretch, but then realized that someone had their arms around her. And that she was laying on someone's chest. A very nice chest. A strong muscular, very masculine chest. Slowly, she lifted her eyes up to meet with amused gold ones staring back at her. She blushed bright red, eyes widening. Sesshomaru's chest rumbled, and she realized that he was chuckling. He stroked her cheek, watching her with something sparkling in his eyes.  
  
"Have a nice rest?" he asked, amused. She moved to get up but his arms tightened around her in response. She swallowed, knowing he could feel her heart pounding.  
  
"Y-yes," she said, stuttering. She shifted slightly, then blushed red again. Apparently, he was holding her so she wouldn't come in contact with his groin, and when she shifted, she accidentally shifted onto it. He was still aroused from her earlier movements. His eyes were closed, a small pained expression on his face. He opened them again, looking down at the female. She was staring down at his chest, her blush still apparent.  
  
"You put up quite a fight," he rumbled, watching her carefully. Her eyes looked up at him, wide, as she remembered.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly, placing a hand on his arm.  
  
"It's alright, you didn't understand what was going on." he replied, just as softly. He lifted her chin, making her look at him. "It wasn't your fault." he said sternly. She looked away, but he forced her to look at him. He sat up slightly, leaning down. He captured her lips with his, forcing her to open her mouth. His tongue probed her mouth hungrily, as his arms wrapped tightly around her. His eyes bored into hers, daring her to say it was her fault. He pulled away, panting heavily, still glaring into her eyes. "It wasn't your fault." he repeated. "Say it," he ordered.  
  
"I-it wasn't my f-fault." she said, fearfully.  
  
"Again."  
  
"It wasn't my fault."  
  
"Again." he growled.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" she pressed her face into his chest, shaking. He held her close as she sobbed. When she finally stopped, he pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his again. This time he was gentle, massaging her lips with his as he coaxed them open. He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, wrapping his own arms around her waist. He laid back, bringing her down with him, then he flipped them, ending up on top. He pulled away from her lips, to shower kisses on her cheeks and chin. She gasped, grabbing his head and lifting him up to face her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes glowing.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, fearfully. He chuckled lowly, lowering his head to her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck, earning a startled gasp.  
  
"I believe, I'm seducing you." he purred, licking her ear. She shivered, her eyes closing lazily as she leaned to him. She started purring, but before they could continue, someone knocked on the door. Sesshomaru growled, getting off her. She shook her head, realizing that she nearly mated with Sesshomaru.  
  
*Well, not that I minded, but still, I want to tell him my feelings first.* she thought as she fixed her clothing. She slipped her mother's ring and charm into her pack, only closing it halfway. Sesshomaru opened the door, glaring down as the kitsune maiden.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what on earth are you doing in here?" she cooed, sliding inside. She glared at Sen, whom was sitting on the window sill. Walking over to the bed, she spotted the pack, which was open enough for her to see the two treasures. She picked up the ring and charm, ignoring Sen's gasp and wide-eyed stare. "These are beautiful, are they for me?" she asked, slipping the ring on.  
  
"No they aren't!" Sen growled, surprising Sesshomaru and Leiko.  
  
"Yes they are, they're in Sesshomaru's room, servant." Leiko hissed. "And Sesshomaru and I are going to be mates." Sen growled again and was infront of her in less than a second. She practically tore the ring and charm out of her hands, grabbing her pack and closing it.  
  
"Sorry but this is my room." Sen hissed, glaring at the kitsune. Leiko gaped at her before turning to Sesshomaru.  
  
"You aren't going to let a mere slave talk to me like that are you Sesshomaru?" Leiko whimpered. Sen growled, her eyes starting to glow scarlet.  
  
"That's it, get out of my room!" she ordered. Leiko and Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, until Leiko started screeching, oops, wait a minute, that's her laughter.  
  
"You think you can order me?" Leiko said, chuckling. Sen clenched her fists, feeling her blood start to boil. Her eyes started glowing gold, but Sesshomaru was the only one to notice. Slowly, her bangs started to flutter in a small wind around her. Her mark on her forehead was glowing blue, and something else was starting to appear as well. Slowly, two dark purple lines appeared on the sides of her triangle, two lines on each side of the gem, slanting downwards. Leiko blinked at her, staring at her for a moment. "Wait a moment, you didn't have those lines on your forehead before."  
  
"Get out of my room, now." Sen ordered softly, her bangs covering her eyes. Her hands were still clenched, small bits of blood were seeping through her fingers. Leiko huffed as Sesshomaru pulled her out. He closed the door, turning to face the female behind him. She was staring out the window, her back to him. "Please leave," she whispered, turning her head slightly to him. He just stood there, his emotionless facade on.  
  
"I'm not leaving, until you tell me what just happened." he said, stern. She flinched, as though he had hit her.  
  
"How can I tell you, when I don't even know myself?" she asked softly. He stepped up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He jerked though, when she started to glow. She stopped as quickly as she started, collapsing in exhaustion. He had only enough time to catch her before her head hit the floor. He picked her up, bridal style and laid her on her bed. 


	8. Chapter Eight

I no own, you no sue, or else no more fics!  
  
Note: black shadow fox asked a question, no this story is mainly about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha might be mentioned but he and Kagome aren't going to be a big part of the story.  
  
A Demon Lord's Love (chapter eight)  
  
Last Time:  
  
"How can I tell you, when I don't even know myself?" she asked softly. He stepped up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He jerked though, when she started to glow. She stopped as quickly as she started, collapsing in exhaustion. He had only enough time to catch her before her head hit the floor. He picked her up, bridal style and laid her on her bed. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sen woke up, feeling trapped in darkness. She sat up imediantly, looking around her room in fear. No one was there, she didn't know whether to be relieved or afraid. She stood up and grabbed a white outfit, it was bordered with gold threads with sakura petals embroidered in gold along the edges. She grabbed a towel and hurried through the halls, to the baths. She wasn't expecting anyone to be there, it being around dawn. She stripped and slipped into the hot waters, her body relaxing. She rarely let herself relax in hot springs, but this was one time she would. She slipped underwater, coming back up after getting her hair wet. She lathered some of her soap in her hair, feeling it scrub at her head. When she rinsed her hair free, it felt clean of any thing that had caught in it.  
  
After her hair, she went through the trouble of washing her tail. Unlike her hair, the fur of her tail was very thick, thus making it hard to clean. However, the thick fur helped keep it clean, so she didn't have to wash it every day. She sighed, knowing her tail was going to very puffy when it dried. She scrubbed her body, feeling cleaner as the scent of Naazaa came off her. She made extra care to rinse out her tail, since the soap could sometimes cling to her fur. She climbed out of the spring, wrapping the large towel around her. She wasn't like the other youkai females, whom seem to have no modesty. Karrei said that she loved that about Sen, that she seemed too innocent to be a youkai.  
  
Sen giggled lightly, remembering her friend. "She hasn't seen me fight though, I'm merciless in battle." she said out loud. "If she sees me fight, then we'll see who she calls innocent."  
  
"And who says that you're innocent?" Sen whirled around to see a few female youkai. A cat youkai, a wolf, and a kitsune. "I'm Neko, Lady of the Southern Lands." the cat chirped. She had golden eyes with green speckles. Her hair was gray, coming to her knees but pulled back in a bun, with black stripes, matching the graceful cat tail behind her. She had black stripes on her arms, neck, and shoulders. A star gently decorated her forehead, symbolizing her mate.  
  
"I'm Okami, Lady of the Eastern Lands." the wolf gave her a smile. She had black hair that fell to her back, matching the black tail waving behind her. She had a purple line across each cheek, with a sun symbol on her forehead.  
  
"Katrin, but you can call me Kat. I'm Lady of the Northern Lands, pleased to meet you." the kitsune said, smiling widely. She had dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, with braids in her loose hair. Dark blue eyes peeked out from her bangs, showing quite clearly. Her forehead was decorated with a red arrowhead. Three green stripes were on her cheeks, and there were some stripes on her neck, shoulders, and legs as well.  
  
"I'm Sen, of the small village of Me Na Ruu." Sen bowed slightly to them, holding her towel in place. The three ladies grinned, and started laughing.  
  
"Sen? Right?" Kat asked. Sen nodded, looking at them curiously.  
  
"Sesshomaru has been talking about you, quite, er, fondly. If you catch my drift." Neko winked at her. Sen froze, her cheeks warming up in a blush.  
  
"I heard that you yelled at Leiko," Okami said, wrapping her arm around the younger youkai's shoulders.  
  
"I..I..yes," she said softly, looking at the ground.  
  
"After she tried to mate with Sesshomaru." Okami finished, grinning. Sen looked up sharply.  
  
"No! She tried to steal my mother's ring and charm necklace, after thinking that they were Sesshomaru-sama's!"  
  
"What?" the three chorused.  
  
"Those two are the only things I have of my mother's," Sen said sadly. "I couldn't let her take them."  
  
"We understand!" Neko said, hugging her new friend closely. "Anyway, Leiko's a bitch...er, wait a moment, no she isn't." they laughed quietly.  
  
"No, I believe, I am," Sen said softly.  
  
"No! Sen, if anyone calls you a bitch then I'll tear them to shreds!" Kat said fiercely. She flexed her claws in proof. Sen smiled at her new friends. They talked for awhile, sitting on the edge of the spring. They dressed, folding the wet towels in a corner for some servants to take.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Neko asked, looking at her servant outfit. "It's pretty, but why aren't you wearing a kimono?"  
  
"I don't like them," Sen admitted. "I prefer to wear pants instead of a dress." Sen smiled, dragging her new friends to her room. "My friend gave this to me, before I left, its pretty, but kinda plain don'tcha think?" she pulled out her kimono. It was plain white, but was of the softest silk.  
  
"Your friend made this?" Kat asked. Sen nodded.  
  
"You can tell it has love interwoven in it," Okami said, touching it gently. Sen pulled out her sewing kits and her beads. Neko imediantly pounced on the beads, studying them furiously.  
  
"Who gave you these?" she asked, holding them up.  
  
"I don't know, someone's been giving them to me, they also gave me a necklace, but I returned it." Sen said, shaking her head.  
  
"Wow," Neko grinned at her slyly. "Sesshomaru must really like you, giving you this beads that his mother had." Sen shot up, staring at her in horror.  
  
"What?" she squeaked. The three giggled at her reaction.  
  
"These are Sesshomaru's!" Okami said. "I should know, he told me that he would give these beads only to someone he cared greatly for....Someone he would consider as his mate." she winked at the frozen Sen.  
  
"I have to give these back!" she shrieked, moving to grab the pouch. Neko frowned.  
  
"You know, if you keep returning his gifts, he won't want to court you. Apparently he loves you, if he keeps giving you these gifts of his mother's."  
  
"I don't deserve these though," Sen said, flopping onto her bed, on her stomach. "They're worth more than my life." she added glumly.  
  
"No they aren't!" they chorused.  
  
"I'm a servant!" Sen blurted out, growing angry. "Servants aren't supposed to fall in love with their masters!" she covered her mouth, realising what she had said. Her friends looked at each other.  
  
"You've got it bad," Neko said softly, rubbing Sen's back.  
  
"Please don't tell him," Sen whimpered.  
  
"We don't have to," Kat said, looking at the door.  
  
"He heard it all." Okami finished. Sen shot up, looking at the door. Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway, staring at Sen in surprise. She imediantly shot to the open window, leaping outside and into the gardens below.  
  
"Poor Sen," Neko said, looking out the window.  
  
"You better talk to her," Okami said wisely. He didn't need to be told twice, he imediantly left to go to the gardens. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Sen rushed through the gardens, not pausing until she had reached the small pond that lay hidden in the center. Tall willows covered the pond, and a light sheen of mist was near the ground because of the early day. She collapsed onto the ground, her shoulders shaking as she replayed the shocked look in his eyes. She knew she shouldn't have come, this place wasn't for a servant like her.  
  
"Baka, baka, baka!" she hit the ground furiously, tears falling down her cheeks. "Onegai, Kami, just end my worthless tamishi." she murmured, sitting back on her legs, her hands still flat on the ground.  
  
"Don't sss-ay that, my dear Sss-en." Sen looked up, spotting Naazaa slithering into the clearing.  
  
"Achi ike yo, hiretsukan!" she shouted, clenching her fist. He hissed angrily at her, his fangs lengthening.  
  
"Abazureona!" he shrieked.  
  
"Jamakusai!"  
  
"Ahondara! I'm the Prince of my kind, you sss-hould be begging me to take you a-sss my mate!" he swung his tail out, spikes appearing down his back. Sen dodged his attack, landing on a branch gracefully.  
  
"No you're the fool! Messing with me guarentees your death!" she growled, her eyes glowing scarlet. Her gem lit up, flashing red just before she launched herself at him. She was tackled right before she sunk her claws into the dense youkai, though. She hit the ground, Sesshomaru pinning her to the ground.  
  
"Both of you are fools!" he roared, his eyes glowing scarlet, remarkably he managed to stay in his humaniod form though. "There are to be no fighting or bloodshed, or both of you will be killed." he said, regaining his control. He helped Sen up, keeping a tight grip on her bicep, despite her growls. "Leave us, snake. I need to speak with her." he growled, meaning he meant business.  
  
"Very well, I'll sss-ee you later, Sss-en. My love." he slithered away, glaring at the Taiyoukai whom released her arm.  
  
"We need to talk, Sen." he started. She looked away, clenching her fists.  
  
"I don't want to talk," she turned, ready to leave, when she was pushed against a tree. His body was trembling, his eyes scarlet. He was obviously trying to control himself.  
  
"The way you said that, can be taken into two possibilities." he purred, licking her cheek. She growled fiercely, making him smirk. Inuyoukai females are far more agressive when it came to mating than the males. The males always had to prove themselves to the females, even if the two felt attraction to each other. Sen smirked, her eyes scarlet with her temper. She brought her knee up, slamming into his stomach. As he was winded, she pranced away, her delicate form sliding through the trees and bushes gracefully. He watched her prance around, twisting her body around seductively.  
  
"If you can catch me," she purred, her bangs falling over her eyes so she peeked out, "then we can talk." She gave a small wink then was running away. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Vocabulary  
  
baka = idiot  
  
onegai = please  
  
kami = god  
  
tamishi = life  
  
Achi ike yo = get lost  
  
hiretsukan = bastard  
  
Abazureona = bitch  
  
Jamakusai = pain in the ass  
  
Ahondara = fool  
  
Taiyoukai = demon lord  
  
In case you were wondering, they were insulting each other. 


	9. Chapter Nine

I no own, you no sue, or else no more fics! Warning! Next chapter will be a lemon!  
  
A Demon Lord's Love (chapter nine)  
  
Last Time:  
  
"The way you said that, can be taken into two possibilities." he purred, licking her cheek. She growled fiercely, making him smirk. Inuyoukai females are far more agressive when it came to mating than the males. The males always had to prove themselves to the females, even if the two felt attraction to each other. Sen smirked, her eyes scarlet with her temper. She brought her knee up, slamming into his stomach. As he was winded, she pranced away, her delicate form sliding through the trees and bushes gracefully. He watched her prance around, twisting her body around seductively.  
  
"If you can catch me," she purred, her bangs falling over her eyes so she peeked out, "then we can talk." She gave a small wink then was running away. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshomaru gave chase, after taking his armor off. Sen didn't wear armor, so it wouldn't be fair in their battle. He followed Sen easily, even though she was possibly the fastest youkai alive. She was merely going at his speed, so she wouldn't lose this possible mate. All her grudges from earlier, when he spied on her, were gone, now all that was left was the instinct to tempt the male into courting her. He so far was playing the part, following slightly behind her to savor her clean scent. Inuyoukai mated for life, and only fools threw away their mates for another, like Sesshomaru's father.  
  
Sen sped up, her feminine instincts telling her to find a cozy cave and some place to fight the male. She slowed to a stop, finding a perfect clearing for their fight. She growled faintly, as he stepped into the clearing. Her tail was waving in her excitement, as her blood-red eyes watched him come forward cautiously. She was pleased, he had left behind his armor, meaning he was honorable. She let a small sound out, a mix between a growl and a purr. He was imediantly watching her closely, instead of studying the clearing. She slowly stretched, letting him see her lean form as she displayed it.  
  
She smirked, revealing a fang, and beckoned him over with her finger. He slowly approached her, knowing that she could easily turn on him, until they were mated. He stopped a few inches from her, which she responded to quite surprisingly. Stretching up a bit, she licked his cheek, letting her tongue linger on his skin. This motion meant that she had accepted him, but he still had to fight her. During the fight he would have to pin her to the ground, on her stomach. Then she would decide whether to mate with him completely.  
  
She pranced away, her lean form moving through the clearing with grace. She crouched, a feral smile on her lips. He growled, crouching low to the ground, intending on proving to her he was was the only one she would mate with. He lunged at her, but female inuyoukai are far more agile than males, thus she escaped from him. She lightly pecked his cheek, fleeing from his reach before he could grab her. Another lunge, and her fingertips stroked at his ears before she was dancing to the other side of the clearing. He growled, using his speed to wrap his arms around her waist. She growled, meaning she wasn't done yet. She nipped at his chin, moving her face when he tried to kiss her. He dug his claws into her shoulder, trying to hold her. She responded by digging her claws into his stomach. The scratches would heal during their actual mating, when their power intertwined.  
  
"Stay," he growled, nipping at her neck. She bit his ear, as he shoved her to the ground. She landed on her back, him pinning her there. She smirked triumphantly, eyes glittering.  
  
"Wrong way," she growled, kicking him off. She stood up slowly, not watching him. He came up from behind, wrapped his arms around her and made her fall on her knees. She growled, as he slowly managed to push her to the ground. She struggled, him on top of her and nipping at her neck. He ravashed attention on her neck, then nibbled on her ear. She started purring, her tail wrapping around his own. Female inuyoukai loved being the center of attention to their mates. She turned to him, running her claws through his hair as he nibbled on her lips. She permitted him access to her mouth, meaning she accepted him. He growled, not quite happy with her acceptance. She still tried to dominate him, but with a small whimper and a lick to his cheek, she let him.  
  
He picked her up, carrying her to the small hidden cave at one end of the clearing. The entrance was small but it was a large and comfortable cave inside. It was large enough for them to transform into their dog forms. Sen waited as he gathered leaves and bushes to make a large and comfortable bed for them. She slowly crawled onto it, sniffing around before stretching her form to show off. He growled, climbing up beside her after she approved it. He licked at her neck, as her tail patted at his thigh. His small love bites on her skin would tell other males that she was his, including his marking bite. She purred and flexed her muscles against his larger ones, smirking as she felt his arousal.  
  
"Mine," he growled possessively. She purred in agreement, her eyes sparkling in a look only he would see.  
  
"Mine," she murmured, nibbling on his neck. Their lips met, as their power started to appear in the dark cave. It surrounded them, healing the wounds from the mating fight. 


	10. Chapter Ten

I no own, you no sue, or else no more fics!  
  
WARNING! LEMON ALERT IN THIS CHAPTER!  
  
A Demon Lord's Love (chapter ten)  
  
Last Time:  
  
He picked her up, carrying her to the small hidden cave at one end of the clearing. The entrance was small but it was a large and comfortable cave inside. It was large enough for them to transform into their dog forms. Sen waited as he gathered leaves and bushes to make a large and comfortable bed for them. She slowly crawled onto it, sniffing around before stretching her form to show off. He growled, climbing up beside her after she approved it. He licked at her neck, as her tail patted at his thigh. His small love bites on her skin would tell other males that she was his, including his marking bite. She purred and flexed her muscles against his larger ones, smirking as she felt his arousal.  
  
"Mine," he growled possessively. She purred in agreement, her eyes sparkling in a look only he would see.  
  
"Mine," she murmured, nibbling on his neck. Their lips met, as their power started to appear in the dark cave. It surrounded them, healing the wounds from the mating fight. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshomaru slipped her clothes off, exposing her form to his eyes. She growled, covering herself with her tail until he had undressed himself. They slowly explored each other's bodies, him running his hands down her sides as she stroked his chest muscles. He slowly pulled her legs apart and settled himself between them, the tip of his manhood at her entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside of her, making certain not to hurt her. After he was fully sheathed in her, he slowly rocked his hips. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and running her hands down to the base of his tail. His tail was pillowing her shoulders and head, but as she stroked the base, he purred and rubbed his head against her breasts. He thrust into her faster, quickly bringing her into her first orgasm.  
  
He continued at his pace, his male stamina kicking in. She bit down on his shoulder where it met his neck, her body shuddering as she hit her second orgasm. He moved even faster, using his youkai speed as she clung to him, clenching her muscles around him. After she hit her third orgasm, he finally released his seed. Warmth flowed into her womb, as he bit down on her shoulder where it met with her neck, marking her as his. He collapsed on top of her, but she didn't mind. His weight was comforting, as she curled up against his strong chest. Their tails came up and covered them, keeping them nice and warm.  
  
They woke up a little while later, making love again before drifting again. They did this throughout the day and night, until the second day. They dressed quickly after bathing, returning to the meeting house. Right before they entered, Sesshomaru slipped a gold ring on to her ring finger. It had a saffire in the shape of crescent moon. She pressed her lips to his, slipping her mother's ring onto his finger. It sparkled, the carvings glowing blue for a moment. They walked into the meeting house, instantly being seperated. Sen hurried to her room, pulling the pouch of beads out.  
  
She smiled and hummed happily, feeling happy because of the life that was growing inside her. Sesshomaru didn't know it, but she was carrying his child, or children. She felt like there were two pups inside her, instead of just one. She began threading the beads, her eyes warm with the joy of soon being a mother. She was practically glowing in joy. She slid her mother's charm on to the string of beads, then tied it around her neck. The beads glinted beautifully around her neck, glowing with the light. She began stringing some more beads, intending to give this necklace to her child when they were born. She had plenty of beads, making three necklaces, including her own, and six bracelets. She slipped two on her wrists, packing the others away. She dressed into a clean dress, stroking the material fondly.  
  
It was a dark blue, and fell to her knees. It turned black at the bottom of the dress, but was a lighter blue on the straps that held it up. It didn't have sleeves, leaving her pale skin to glint like moonlight. She decided to wrap her feet up in cloth, instead of walking around bare foot. The cloth came to the middle of her shin, and left her heels and toes free.(just like Yura of the Hair's) She left her room, walking down the corridor to a large hall. All the guests were there, talking and eating.  
  
She looked around, running her fingers over the ring on her finger. She smiled when she found her mate, whom was talking to one of the lords. She reconized him to be Kat's mate, and her friend came up to wrap her arms around his arm, confirming her thought. She walked over to them, catching Sesshomaru's gaze first. He greeted her with a small smile, and pulled her to his side. She smiled at Kat, whom smiled back with a twinkle in her eye. She cocked her head, looking slightly confused. Sen smiled and patted her abdomen, which obviously cleared up her friend's confusion. Kat hugged her tightly, then dragged her over to the other two.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Okami said, her eyes lighting up. Sen nodded, blushing slightly. Neko bent down, placing her ear against Sen's stomach. Sen guided Neko's head to where the baby was, even though it was too small to be felt or heard.  
  
"So you're mates now?" Kat studied Sen's ring, then gasped.  
  
"What?" Sen asked, worried. Kat pointed to her forehead, then held up a plate. Sen looked in her reflection, gasping. An upside down crescent moon was appearing right before her eyes, her gem and the lines right in the middle of the shape.  
  
"You're the Western Lady now." Neko purred, hugging her tightly. Sen stroked the crescent on her forehead, looking over at Sesshomaru. He was watching her intently, and was slightly surprised to see the mark appearing on her forehead.  
  
"I want to be the baby's abasan!" Okami cried, patting the spot on Sen's stomach.  
  
"All three of you will be aunts. But my friend, Karrei, will be godmother." Sen said softly, holding her stomach affectionately. She frowned suddenly and waved her hand over her forehead. The three Ladies watched as the mark vanished. "I concealed it, but I'll release the spell when Sesshomaru wants me to." she explained.  
  
"Good idea," Neko agreed. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

I no own, you no sue, or else no more fics!  
  
A Demon Lord's Love (chapter eleven)  
  
Last Time:  
  
"I want to be the baby's abasan!" Okami cried, patting the spot on Sen's stomach.  
  
"All three of you will be aunts. But my friend, Karrei, will be godmother." Sen said softly, holding her stomach affectionately. She frowned suddenly and waved her hand over her forehead. The three Ladies watched as the mark vanished. "I concealed it, but I'll release the spell when Sesshomaru wants me to." she explained.  
  
"Good idea," Neko agreed. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshomaru could tell something was different with his mate, she seemed about ready to burst with joy. He had tried to sniff her, to see if there was anything wrong, but Lady Kat had dragged her away to the other Ladies. He was pleased though, when he saw the crescent moon on her forehead. Because of his excellent hearing, he had caught part of their conversation, about how she had concealed the moon shape. His attention was on the male infront of him though, so he didn't hear what was wrong with his beloved. Absently, he fingered the ring on his finger, his cold mask slipping slightly.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" he turned, grimly. He knew that voice, and he didn't want to see the fox maiden at the moment. "Sesshomaru, love, I've been searching all over for you. Where were you?" Leiko asked, cooing. She smirked seductively, placing her hands on his chest.  
  
"Excuse me Leiko, but I need to speak with my mate." he said, pleased with the stunned look in her eyes.  
  
"But I'm your mate?" she said, confused. He turned away from her, walking over to Sen and the other Ladies.  
  
"Sen?" he wrapped his arms around her from behind, earning a smile from his mate. She blinked innocently as the other women giggled. "What's wrong?" he asked, nibbling on her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing," she said innocently. She blinked, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Something's different about you." he murmured, sniffing her. Neko purred, pulling him around to kneel infront of Sen. She placed his head against Sen's abdomen, as Sen ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"You're going to be a daddy soon." Sen cooed. He looked up at her, eyes wide. He stood up and hugged her tightly, a small smile raising his lips.  
  
"And you tried to hide that?" he asked, sounding hurt. Sen laughed, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Of course not! I was planning on telling you when we got home." she purred, her breath tickling his ear. He chuckled deep in his chest, then nibbled on her ear. She pulled away, her lips in a playful pout. "Not now, love." she promised. He pouted slightly, just enough for her to see, but nodded. He rubbed her forehead, noticing the crescent was gone. She purred laying her head against his shoulder. He nibbled on her ear then pressed a kiss to it, steering her out and into the hallway. Sen giggled when she realized that he was having naughty thoughts. He pushed her into her room, and onto her bed before laying down on top of her. He pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth, his hands sliding down her sides to rest on her hips. Her fingers entangled in his long silver mane, brushing against his ears in soft caresses. He groaned and latched his mouth onto his mark. She purred, feeling him lick and suck on it. She responded by doing the same to her mark on him. They kissed, showing their passion, before seperating in time for the door to slam open and the three other ladies enter, looking worried.  
  
"Sesshomaru, your half brother is here." Okami said, breathless. 


End file.
